


Давай еще раз

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Давай еще раз

\- Наконец-то нормальная кровать! - говорит ММ, пока Колонелло обнимает ее сзади, одной рукой скользит по груди и сжимает, другой задирает подол платья.  
\- Что? - он наклоняется, поворачивает к себе ее голову, чтобы поцеловать. - Почему "наконец-то"?  
Это он спрашивает уже позже, когда их губы ненадолго расстаются.  
\- Потому что, - отвечает ММ строго, хотя какой смысл в строгости, когда так тесно прижимаешься и так ярко ощущаешь, к чему прижалась, - в последний раз нормальная была два месяца назад! В Японии.  
\- Да ну, - смеется Колонелло, подталкивая ее к этой самой кровати, более чем нормальной, просто-таки роскошной. - А потом? Мы же потом встречались еще раз пять, эй.  
\- И что?! - возмущается ММ, поворачиваясь так, чтобы Колонелло было удобнее трогать ее под платьем. Теплая ладонь скользит по бедру, по животу, забирается между ног, и ММ расставляет ноги шире. - Ты помнишь, что там были за кровати?  
\- Нет, - говорит Колонелло ей на ухо. - Я помню, что там была ты.

ММ вздыхает, напрягает бедра, словно сдерживая его ладонь, но на самом деле, конечно, не сдерживая. Пальцы Колонелло скользят и ласкают, пробираются все глубже, и ММ становится все жарче.  
\- В Гаване, - выдыхает она, - в этой их, прости господи, гостинице...  
\- На тебе было красное платье, - говорит Колонелло, - и что-то такое в волосах. Что-то красивое. И у тебя была ссадина, - он пробегает пальцами по ключице в открытом вороте, - вот тут.  
\- Ерунда. - ММ наконец изворачивается в его руках так, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу. - Случайная царапина. А ты тогда был ранен.  
\- Я-то? - Колонелло опять смеется, опрокидывает ее на кровать и падает сверху, пружинит на руках, наклоняется и целует ее шею. Бормочет: - Этого тоже не помню.

Зато помнит ММ: ярко-белый на фоне загара пластырь на боку, это в Гаване, или грязный бинт на плече и через грудь, это в Триполи, там не то, что кровати, там и отеля не было, вообще не было никаких домов, ни крыш, ни стен, все было разрушено и в стороне от руин грудились в кольце бронированных вездеходов военные палатки. В одной из таких палаток они занимались любовью на раскладной кровати, качающейся, скрипящей и потрескивающей, и от бинта на груди Колонелло пахло кровью и пылью, и ММ старалась не задевать его ни руками, ни лицом, но все же то и дело задевала и замирала, а Колонелло сводил брови непонимающе и спрашивал: "Что такое?.."  
\- Что? - спрашивает Колонелло, гладя губами ее скулу, и ММ качает головой так, чтобы губы встретились.  
\- Ничего.

\- А в Алжире, - вдруг говорит Колонелло, уже соскользнув на шею и еще ниже, на грудь, - у тебя под платьем не было белья, помнишь?  
Он ловит зубами молнию на лифе платья и тянет вниз, утыкается носом в ложбинку между грудей и вздыхает длинно и блаженно, ММ не зря капала туда духами, и не только туда.  
\- Помню. - Она вздрагивает, когда рот Колонелло накрывает ее грудь и язык горячо проходится по соску, а потом его стискивают и мнут губы, зубы же - никогда, вот этого ММ не любит. - И там кровать тоже была ужасная.  
\- Не заметил, - приподнимает голову Колонелло, блестит шальными глазами. - Белье важнее, эй. И кларнет.  
\- Что - кларнет, - наигранно удивляется ММ, пока еще может наигранно удивляться. Колонелло отрывается от ее груди, падает на постель рядом и снова запускает руку под платье, хотя какое там "под", кажется, подол и так уже задрался к талии и наверняка ужасно смялся.  
\- В Мельбурне, - говорит он, запуская один палец все глубже, вытаскивая, добавляя к нему второй и снова двигая ими, так, что ММ плывет от сладкой истомы и крутится, пытаясь получить еще больше. - Ты играла, а я стрелял. Чуть не промахнулся.  
\- Почему? - спрашивает ММ с удовольствием и тут же добавляет длинное "о-ох".  
\- Потому что, - шепчет Колонелло ей на ухо, - я смотрел в оптику не на цель. А на твой рот. И знаешь, о чем я думал?

Пальцы вдруг двигаются так резко, что ММ вскрикивает, но не от боли.  
\- Знаю, - говорит она, а потом сразу же говорит: - Еще, - а потом говорит: - Ну давай уже, - но сжимает его руку бедрами так, что "уже" наступает не сразу, но быстро. Колонелло мастер расстегивать молнию и раскатывать резинку одной рукой, ММ даже не успевает потребовать еще раз, когда он уже оказывается в ней и двигается сразу сильно и глубоко, как она любит, как любят они оба. ММ цепляется за его плечи и выдыхает:  
\- Отличная, - а потом на следующем толчке, - кровать.  
\- Согласен, - широко улыбается Колонелло и ускоряет темп. ММ не возражает, ей нравится, когда быстро, и когда резко, и когда от каждого движения становится горячо, а в ушах звенит кровь, и шорох одежды об одежду становится оглушительным, а влажные звуки, сопровождающие каждое движение, кажутся непристойной мелодией, которая с каждой нотой подбирается все ближе к кульминации.  
ММ вплетает в эту мелодию свой голос, а Колонелло - свое дыхание, хриплое и шумное. Из них получается превосходный дуэт, думает ММ, но очень быстро забывает, о чем думала.

\- Напомни мне, - говорит Колонелло четверть часа спустя, застегиваясь и одергивая футболку, - кого мы тут ждем.  
ММ отвлекается от изучения подола, придя к выводу, что не так уж он и помялся, и пожимает плечами:  
\- Того, кто придет, очевидно. Я не запомнила.  
Колонелло закрывает ладонью лицо, потом смеется, потом снова ее целует. Конечно, ММ помнит, за кем они пришли, и конечно, Колонелло это знает не хуже нее, но какая разница?.. У них есть еще пять минут, и необязательно тратить их на разговоры, когда можно потратить на поцелуи.

Потом ММ находит возле двери номера футляр с кларнетом, достает его и облизывает губы - медленно, демонстративно, так, что Колонелло, который навинчивает на пистолет глушитель, останавливается, не закончив. Он смотрит на ее губы, а ММ смотрит на его руки, и если бы они не провели время ожидания с такой пользой, то сосредоточиться на мишени наверняка было бы непросто.

\- Давай потом еще раз, - говорит Колонелло и улыбается.  
\- Разве что по-быстрому, - говорит ММ и снова облизывает губы.


End file.
